Storage devices enable electronic devices to store and retrieve data. For example, a wireless device (e.g., a smart phone) may include a processor and a storage device that stores instructions and data that are accessible to the processor.
Examples of storage devices include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory device may retain data after a power-down event, facilitating convenient and portable data storage.
An electronic device may include a battery to provide a supply voltage to components of the electronic device when the electronic device is disconnected from a mains outlet or other power supply. For example, a wireless device may include a battery to provide a supply voltage to a storage device and to a processor. As data storage density and processing capabilities of the wireless device increase, battery consumption increases, reducing portability of the wireless device.
Further, batteries typically have a finite life cycle. For example, as a battery of a wireless device is subject to more charging cycles, the battery may discharge more quickly during operation, which may prompt a user to reconnect the wireless device to a mains outlet or other power supply more often. In addition, as a user stores and accesses more information at a data storage device of a wireless device, battery power consumption of the wireless device is increased.